Playboy
by Tomboy13
Summary: Hotch and Reid have been able to keep their relationship a secret for months but when a case has them posing as a couple will the secret last?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Pairings: Hotch/Reid**

**I've had this idea in my head for awhile now so I guess I wanna see where this goes  
**

* * *

The team was gathered around in the round table room on a bright and sunshine filled Monday morning. Each of them had a cup of coffee in their hands as they wanted for JJ to begin her briefing.

"I hope everyone had a good weekend," She started, smiling softly at her team mates. Morgan chuckled from behind his coffee mug, "Oh, it was _very _good."

Rossi smirked and shook his head, sometimes Derek Morgan was just like a younger version of himself.

"Focus." Hotch told them all sternly while not really looking at any of them.

JJ picked up the remote and brought up a series of photos, "In the past ten months, four homosexual couples have been found assaulted and murdered in various areas. One couple was killed in their apartment, another in the back room of a club and the last two were in hotels. All of this has centered near Los Angeles, California."

JJ brought up another set of photos, showing the couples alive and well and Reid gaped, unnoticed, at the photos.

"…so we have two sets of victimology." Rossi mused, taking in the new information as quickly as everyone else on the team. Reid glanced over at Hotch, trying to gauge the older man's reaction but found it as unreadable as always.

"Yes," JJ answered, "The couples have all been one older partner and one younger, usually by about ten years or so."

Morgan read the part of the file that described the couples in more detail, "The youngest was twenty and the oldest was in his late thirties." He flipped the page as JJ began to read off the names.

"Brian Woods, twenty-two and Darrell Harris, thirty-two were killed in Harris's apartment. Next was Don Regal, twenty-four and George Rake, thirty-eight, they were killed in a club called Lucky Strike. The last two couples, Tyler Maxwell, twenty, Thomas Hardy, thirty-six and Roberto Sanchez, twenty-five and Ivan Roman, thirty-nine were killed in a hotel just down the street from the club."

Morgan furrowed his brow as he read the victim's histories, "It seems like these guys were sugar daddies to their party boys. Each of the older males was well off and most of the younger ones were jobless."

"If women can do it, so can men." Rossi stated with a shrug. "It's possible the unsub is only going after one type and the other is just getting caught up in the crossfire."

"Have the local police looked into employees of the club or the hotel?" Reid asked, flipping through a few more pages. He was a little upset that Morgan was insulated that a young man and an older one couldn't have a relationship but he hid his feelings well.

JJ nodded, "They have and so far they've come up empty. What makes matters worse is that members of the community are saying that the police aren't attempting to do anything to solve these murders because the men involved are gay. This isn't being helped by the upcoming Pride parade. A lot of people will be coming into town for it."

Rossi closed his file with a snap and leaned back into the chair, looking over at Hotch.

"You know the best way to go about something like this." He stated.

Hotch answered almost robotically, "Send in a pair undercover and investigate this from two sides. There can't be many couples who fit this type pattern so we have to work fast in case he moves."

Rossi nodded and glanced over at Prentiss and JJ, "And we already know a perfect pair."

"We do?" Reid asked his voice a bit high. He tried to play it off by blinking as if he just noticed that everyone was staring at him. "…oh…but…"

"Sorry kid, you fit the bill perfectly. Which leaves us with a partner for you…" Rossi, who knew he was too old to be even considered for the part was looking between Hotch and Morgan. Morgan, who was mister macho man when it came to these sorts of things, instantly piped up,

"None of the victims were black, I might turn the unsub off."

Emily snorted, "Oh please Derek."

Hotch sighed quietly to himself, "No he's right. That's a chance we don't want to risk. I'll partner with Reid. Rossi, you and the others can take the jet down and meet with the police. Reid and I will take a commercial airliner and get settled in the hotel in question."

He looked over at Reid, who had suddenly found his hands very interesting with his ears turning a slight shade of pink.

It was then Garcia chimed into the conversation and it was clear that she had been waiting to do so for some time, "Sir, I'll book you tickets and room for you but I think I should take Reid shopping first."

Reid looked alarmed at the idea, "What? Why?"

"Oh come on Reid, look at those guys. None of them were wearing slim ties and sweaters." Garica's eyes went back to Hotch who looked up in defeat.

"Alright Garcia but I want to be in the air by tonight. The rest of you, wheels up in an hour."

The others began to leave and Garcia told Reid that she would get him as soon as she grabbed her purse from the computer room. Reid nodded numbly, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "…Hotch?" Reid asked, keeping his voice low and his head bent down.

"What is it Reid?" The response was business like and automatic.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean what if the others...notice something…"

"We do whatever is necessary. That's all they'll think, Reid." His eyes flickered toward Reid in sympathy. He wished that they could be open about their relationship especially now but deep down he knew they weren't ready for the repercussions.

Reid sighed and picked up his bag. He walked out of the room quickly to put some distance between them. Garcia noticed the look on Reid's face as she walked around the corner from her office and held tight to her brightly colored clutch.

"You okay, sweetness?" She asked sincerely and Reid gave her a half smile.

"Sure."

* * *

Hotch and Reid boarded their flight together but sat in silence for the majority of it. Reid had brought a few books along but had powered through them before the flight had even reached the midway point. He timidly pushed them closer to Hotch, in case the older man wanted to read one for himself. Hotch made no move until a flight attendant walked up to them.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked, beaming at the two.

"Coffee, please." Reid instantly replied but Hotch shook his head. She smiled again and walked off.

"You know, the more things you find to do the faster time will feel like it's going even though time never goes any faster or slower but tricking the mind will…"

Hotch was staring at him.

There was no expression that Reid could pick up on and he wasn't sure if Hotch was interested or annoyed.

"Here's your coffee and some cream and sugar." The attendant came back in time to keep them from falling into anything truly awkward.

"Oh, can I have some more sugar?" Reid asked and the woman winked at him.

"Anything for you, sweet thing."

Reid blushed slightly but turned even redder when Hotch's hand came down on his. They had strict rules on public displays of affection and Reid knew that this was something that Hotch would not normally do.

"…I told you that you should take it easier on the sugar." He said quietly. The flight attendant looked between them as if Christmas had come early.

"You probably should listen to him. He looks like a smart man."

Reid nodded silently and she walked off but Hotch still had not moved his hand from his own.

"Uh…"

Another moment passed and Hotch finally let go. "I'm just taking advantage of this while I have the chance." He explained simply before reaching over to grab one of the books Reid had offered.

Reid shifted and started to get comfortable. He sipped his coffee and blanched at how strong it was and for a second but just a brief second, he could have sworn he saw Hotch smile.

* * *

Morgan held open the door for JJ and Prentiss as they entered the police station. The weather was cool and pleasant although the atmosphere inside the building was clearly tense.

"Ah, you must be the team from the BAU." A slim woman approached them with her hand outstretched. "I'm Detective Callie Summers."

The team introduced themselves as Summers led them to a back room. "I understand that two of your team members are going to be undercover, is that a usual tactic?"

JJ smiled disarmingly, "Not usually but in this sort of situation it helps. Some social groups are harder to investigate into and we want to do this as discreetly as possible."

Summers sighed and nodded understandingly, running a hand through her messy red hair, "Thanks for that. We've been getting so hammered from both the press and the gay community; it's been hard to make any kind of move but we do plan on doubling security for the parade on Saturday."

JJ nodded as Morgan and Prentiss began to set up a nice work area for themselves, "We understand."

* * *

Reid had gotten changed as soon as their flight landed and Hotch was waiting for him outside the bathroom with their bags. He tried to not choke on the bagel he was eating as Reid walked out in a tight tee shirt and even tighter jeans. His worn Converse were still on and Hotch was fairly certain so were his mismatched socks. He had silver chains hanging around his neck and his belt hung off his slim hips at an angle.

"I feel stupid."

Hotch smiled softly at him, "You look the part, that's all that matters."

Reid nodded and walked over to get his bags, bending down as he did so.

"…besides your ass looks amazing in those."

Reid flushed a bright shade of red as Hotch muttered down to him before he straightened himself out, giving Hotch a grin, "Save it for the hotel."

The cab driver that Hotch flagged down, most had pretended not to see Reid, looked a little bit uncomfortable around them. The driver drove them as quickly as he could without getting pulled over until they arrived in front of a fairly nice hotel, the same one that a few of the victims were found in. Reid got out first as Hotch paid the man and stretched, looking for all the world, a lazy boy who was waiting for his man to pay for everything and get them settled.

"Spencer." Reid jumped a bit when Hotch used his first name, "Have someone come get the bags."

"…sure thing, Aaron." Reid waved down an older hotel worker who wheeled over his cart to start piling their bags from the cab onto it.

"What are you boys in town for?" He asked politely as Hotch helped him with the last bag. Reid flashed him what he hoped was a beaming smile, "The parade." He said simply and the older gentleman let out a wheezy laugh.

"Of course. We've been getting a whole mess of people since Monday, despite...eh the bad publicity. You two are lucky you even got a room…"

"…well, Aaron knows how to plan these things." Reid told the man as they walked into the lobby.

Hotch noticed that there were flags and posters everywhere, he couldn't imagine that many of the hotel workers would have a problem with homosexuals but he made a mental note to have Garcia run background checks one more time.

"Aaron! We're going out tonight, right? This guy just told me about a club…it sounds cool."

Hotch smiled, he could tell that Reid was having trouble with this but he figured that eventually they would just act like they did in private.

"Oh? What's it called?"

"Lucky Strike!"


	2. Aqua

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Slash Pairings**

**Thank you all reviewers, keep it up!  
**

* * *

They walked up to their hotel room and Hotch tipped the gentleman who gave them a friendly wave.

"When you boys plan on heading out to that club see me before you do."

Hotch nodded and closed the door, turning back around to see Reid taking in their room with an amazed look.

"We never get rooms this nice…" He breathed and Hotch couldn't help but smile. "Do we really have to go out tonight?"

Hotch ran a hand through his jet black hair and set his suitcase down, "Well, I would prefer to not go to that club until we have some backup but we do need to go out and check out a few areas."

"Dinner?" Reid suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Just let me get changed…"

Reid nodded and set about getting settled in the room. He took his gun and one of Hotch's (who refused to part with his smaller side arm that he kept on his leg) along with their credentials and placed them in the room safe. He set the combination to be Jack's birthday, something that would be easy for Hotch to remember since Reid would remember anything. Hotch came out of the bathroom in a button up shirt that was light blue and a pair of slacks.

It wasn't that far from what he normally wore but yet it was so different that Reid took a moment to tear his eyes away.

"…we look so mismatched." Reid walked towards him.

"Well, you did go shopping with Garcia."

Reid smiled coyly and walked directly up to Hotch, putting his hand on his chest. "And whose fault is that?"

Hotch leaned forward and gave Reid a quick kiss, something with a promise of more to come later behind it.

"C'mon, Spencer. Let's go."

"Sure thing, Aaron."

* * *

The night life in L.A. was fascinating to Reid and he knew it was something clearly more fitting towards Morgan's style. People were giving him second glances and judging by how tight his jeans were, he wasn't sure if they were good ones. Hotch's arm went around him and steered him into a restaurant that was directly across from the club.

"We'll find a bookstore later for you."

Reid smiled and nuzzled his face into Hotch's side. He loved being able to be so open like this but in the back of his mind he was telling himself to not get used to it.

"Table for two?"

Hotch asked for an outdoor table which had a nice view of the club's patrons that were lined up to party for the night.

"I love this weather." Reid smiled as a plate of bread sticks was placed in front of them. "It's so different from Virginia."

Hotch laughed quietly as his eyes became somewhat fixated on Reid eating a bread stick.

"Are you trying to give me a hint?" He asked and Reid blushed and bit down to quickly chew the rest.

"Ah, no. I mean most of all subtle hints are done with at least twenty minutes of planning and this was so spontaneous…"

"Spencer, I'm just joking."

"Right…right…sorry." He rubbed the back of his head and blinked in pure surprise when food was placed before him.

"I ordered while you were off day dreaming with that bread stick." Hotch explained simply.

"You're lucky I love pasta." Reid told him cheekily, "Any kind of pasta really. You know that pasta was recorded as being made as early the seventeen hundreds B.C.E and that the Romans baked their pasta, it was the Italians who started to boil it."

Hotch smirked at the expression on the waiter's face as he came to refill their drinks.

"You should see him talk about coffee."

* * *

The next afternoon, Morgan and Rossi were organizing the undercover cops, putting them into groups and instructing them on tactics.

"Now, there will be two federal agents inside that club which means under no circumstances are you to draw your weapons."

"But what if the perp grabs a guy?" A young asked in a button up shirt that was only half way buttoned and black slacks that were tight on his hips.

"In that case our agents will drop cover and announce who they are; once they do you can return to normal procedures." Morgan answered as began to tie his own tie into an artfully loose knot. He and Rossi were going in as club bouncers with cooperation from the club's owner while Prentiss was going to be placed as a bartender.

"Sir, isn't just easier to show us what your agents look like?"

Rossi frowned at the rookie and shook his head, "Unsubs are masters at reading people. They'll be able to tell if you have any sort of familiarity with someone even if you don't realize you're showing it yourself. We can't risk that."

Prentiss straightened her halter top and attempted to ignore the prying glances of the officers who were subconsciously moving closer to her, "We're looking for someone between the ages of twenty and forty which is possibly going to be a hefty majority at this club. Our unsub is going to be alone for most of the night and will be targeting couples who are drastically different ages, we're looking at about ten years difference in each. So we need each of you to locate couples that match this description and put eyes on them. Our best chance at catching this unsub is simply by guarding those he goes after."

Rossi pulled on a suit jacket as Morgan rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, "This unsub is going to be alone for most of the night but chances are that he'll be stalking his victims the moment they enter the club. He might even approach them or buy them a drink, nothing too alarming and then he will more than likely back off and wait for them to leave the main area."

All three FBI agents noted that a few of their officers looked less than pleased at the assignment but one in particularly was more than subtle with his disgust. He didn't say anything though but declined to have a partner as they were all split up into pairs and groups of three.

"Prentiss, your shift starts in thirty. Head over there with Morgan and I'll finish stuff up here." Rossi said and Prentiss nodded and left the room with Morgan. The older FBI agent walked between the pairs of undercovers, making sure none of them fit the unsubs victimology until he came to the last officer, who had refused any partners.

"Alright men, head on out. Remember what you're looking for and report anything odd to myself or any other FBI agent."

The men and women nodded and followed Morgan and Prentiss's path out of the room. The lone officer made to move as well but Rossi's hand on his arm stopped him.

"I get this isn't going to be a walk in the park for you but we have a job to do." Rossi told him slowly.

The officer's eyes flashed defiantly but he adverted them quickly, "I know, sir. I'm going to do my job, just don't ask me to like it." He pulled his arm out of Rossi's grip and stormed out of the room. Rossi simply shook his head and followed, making a note to not only watch out for Hotch and Reid but for the young officer as well.

* * *

Reid was staring down at his suitcase, shirtless and his hair dripping and clinging to his face. He had just gotten out of the shower and was trying to figure out what was the best combination of weird and tight that Garcia had picked out for him to wear. He knew that his friends were going to be at the club along with a good chunk of officers from the LAPD and he was nervous about the reactions he was going to get.

"Spencer?" Hotch's voice cut through Reid's train of thought and he turned to see his lover standing in front of the bathroom in his pressed shirt and boxers. His tie was undone and around his neck but what Reid couldn't really help but notice was how his intense dark eyes were lingering over his still wet, half naked body.

"…I can't figure out what to wear."

Hotch grinned and Reid felt himself go red in the face. His long fingers went up to push his hair back as Hotch walked over to look into Reid suitcase for himself.

"Those pants…" Hotch pointed to a pair that were ripped in places Reid didn't think could happen naturally. "And that purple shirt." Hotch's voice was husky and Reid could tell he was enjoying picturing him in the club wear.

"I'm going to tell Garcia how much you love the outfits she picked." Reid muttered, picking up the shirt Hotch had pointed out.

"Only if you tell her why." Hotch laughed and gave Reid a kiss as he moved back to get ready.

Reid shook his head as he went to get ready as well for what would probably be a very intense night, "…on second thought, maybe I'll just keep that to myself."

* * *

**Club Night next chapter hot damn **


	3. Low

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Slash Pairings: Hotch/Reid**

**Thank you all reviewers! Keep it up!  
**

* * *

Reid's purple shirt hung low on his chest and was tight around his midsection but it was nothing compared to his jeans. He was also sporting a pair of green converse that Garcia had picked out for him and was waiting for Hotch uneasily by the door.

"Morgan's going to tease me." He stated as he watched Hotch buttoning up his shirt.

"Morgan always teases you." Hotch replied with a grin and Reid folded his lanky arms around his middle.

"…yeah but…" Reid stammered as Hotch gave him a gentle kiss.

"If he makes fun of you, just kick him in the shin."

Reid had to laugh at Hotch's response before he moved away from the older man, "I'll meet you in the lobby, alright? That old bellhop said to talk to him before going out…"

Hotch's eyes flashed with worry and an unspoken 'be careful' passed between them before Reid left to head downstairs and Hotch went to finish getting ready.

* * *

The old gentleman who had taken their bags was down in the lobby when Reid entered it.

"Hey, you mentioned that I should talk to you if we were going to that club?" He asked quietly, feeling as if the old man was going to laugh at him and his purple shirt.

"That's right! My nephew works the door and I always get generous tippers on the guest list."

Reid smiled because the man seemed genuinely kind and he knew that was a rare trait nowadays. They exchanged names and he assured them they would have no problem getting in, which Reid hadn't expected them to, but was grateful nonetheless.

He turned and saw Hotch arriving down the same staircases that he had used and walked over to him.

"Mr. Kline got us on the guest list." Reid told Hotch and Hotch lifted his gaze to settle on the old man who was waving at him politely.

"That's very kind of him." Hotch put his arm around Reid's shoulders, ignoring the few looks they got and walked outside to hitch a cab to the club.

* * *

The club was already filled with men and a few women who were drinking and dancing to the flashing lights and techno beats. The place was packed and it had barely passed ten thirty, it was clearly going to be a busy night.

Morgan had been assigned the inside of the club while Rossi was working with a young blond at the door. Morgan was a bit wary of the stares he got from a few of the club goers but most of them seemed to get his 'straight' vibe and left him alone. He glanced over at Prentiss who was seemingly having a great time for herself and Morgan was a bit curious on when she learned how to make drinks but became distracted when he heard Rossi's voice in his earpiece,

"Hotch and Reid just walked in."

Morgan turned to face the door and nearly let his jaw drop. Reid was in a pair of jeans that were tight enough to be considered a second skin, artfully ripped with a purple shirt that showed off the upper part of his chest. Hotch had his hands on the younger man's sides as they walked through the club, clearly trying to find a table. Morgan noticed how comfortable Reid seemed to be with Hotch's hands where they were and wondered vaguely if they had rehearsed in the hotel.

"Hey! Big guy!" Morgan turned and saw another worker waving at him, "I need your help moving a few tables. We're getting a bigger crowd than we thought."

Morgan peeled his gaze from his two teammates and moved over to help set up.

* * *

Hotch had managed to get a table near a wall and sat down on the chair to claim it while Reid stood in front of him, leaning his back against Hotch's chest and settling between his legs. This made it possible for them to talk easily despite the music without turning their backs to anything.

"You want me to get a drink?" Reid asked and he couldn't help but grin when he felt Hotch's grip around his waist get slightly tighter. "It'll only take a minute. I bet that cute bartender will hook me up."

Hotch laughed and looked over at Prentiss who was chatting up a few of the men she was making drinks for, "Alright. Get me a jack and coke."

To keep up their ruse, Hotch allowed Reid to fish out his wallet and pull out a few crisp bills from it. Reid smiled and handed the wallet back to Hotch before turning and making his way to the bar. Hotch watched him go and noted that several heads were turning to follow Reid's path as well.

"That pretty one yours?" Hotch's gaze broke from Reid and he turned to see another well dressed man standing on his right side.

"Yes." Hotch said simply. The other man chuckled appreciatively and took a sip of his drink.

"I thought so. I guess I'm out of luck tonight."

Hotch took in the man's appearance but did not say anything to keep the conversation going. The man could feel the coldness radiating from Hotch and took a slight step backwards, "Well…enjoy your evening."

"You as well."

Reid came back and smiled at the man who rushed off, handing Hotch his drink.

"Emily says she's got a few good customers but no big tippers."

Hotch understood the message and nodded, taking a long drink from the cup. He eyed the room and Reid settled back against him, fitting like a glove.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked after a few moments of comfortable silence and Reid's feet nearly fell out from under him.

"What?"

"Do you want to dance?" Hotch repeated, downing what was left in his cup.

"I think Emily made you're drink a bit too stron-Aaron!" Hotch had picked up Reid and moved him forward so he could stand up. Reid barely had time to leave his glass on the table as Hotch wrapped his arms around his shoulders to move him to the dance floor.

"Aaron? AARON!" Reid had to yell over the music, "Are you sure you want to? The others could-"

"We need the unsub to target us." He started to dance, "We're just being that target."

Reid noted the look in Hotch's eye before he resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to dance whether he liked it or not. He moved against Hotch as the crowd closed in on them, everyone dancing to the blasting beat.

* * *

Morgan walked up to Prentiss and leaned onto the bar; reaching for the water she poured him.

"I lost sight on Hotch and Reid, did they go outside?" He asked.

She smiled and her eyes flickered to the dance floor, "No, they're definitely still in here."

Morgan turned as he took a sip of water, clearly confused by her words and nearly dropped his glass at the sight before him.

"…is that…?" He turned back towards Prentiss, who was still smiling.

"I always knew Reid knew how to get low."

* * *

**I hope I'm not the only who can picture Reid getting low if need be =D**


	4. Discovery

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thank you all reviewers! I'm glad everyone can picture Reid getting low too!  
**

* * *

Morgan could hardly believe his eyes and vaguely thought for a moment that Prentiss had spiked his drink.

"…they're…he's…"

He could only watch in utter disbelief as Reid and Hotch danced and even Morgan knew that dance was probably not the most appropriate word to describe what they were doing.

They were grinding against each other, Hotch's hands firmly on Reid's thin hips as he pulled the younger man flush against him. Reid would occasionally turn around to rub his ass against Hotch, dropping low to the dance floor and coming back up slowly.

"Breath Morgan." He heard Prentiss mutter as she poured him something a little stronger than water.

Morgan absently sipped at the drink that Prentiss guided into his hands and watched as Hotch whispered something into Reid's ear; the younger man nodded and broke away from his partner, turning to start dancing with another set of eager men. Hotch easily slipped through the crowd and made his way back to Prentiss and Morgan, acting as if he had not been practically dry humping his subordinate on the dance floor.

"Any good customers yet?" He asked as he ordered a new set of drinks and when Prentiss shook her head he added, "There might be a big tipper in the green cut off."

Prentiss nodded and scanned the floor for the man Hotch described while Morgan stared at his boss in shock.

"What was _that_?" He asked under his breath and Hotch raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dancing." He responded, taking a sip of his drink.

"No. That was practically fucking with clothes on!"

Hotch kept a smile on his face but his eyes went dark; "We're trying to draw attention to ourselves. Which means that _you _should be looking at these club goers and not us."

Morgan huffed but backed down, Hotch's tone soothing him that it was simply undercover work and nothing else. He put a hand up to his ear, indicating that someone was talking and sighed.

"I gotta go. Someone's having sex in the bathroom." He thanked Prentiss for the drink and stalked off.

Emily smiled softly and shook her head, "You better get back to your man before he gets swamped."

Hotch turned and saw that Reid was still dancing but now he was surrounded by men on all sides and each of them were clearly attempting to do exactly what Hotch had done earlier. He set his drink down when he noticed another man approaching Reid, speaking with him quietly. He was surprised to see the young man nod and follow him off of the dance floor. Hotch recognized the man as the one who had made a pass at Reid through him earlier that evening. He walked off quickly without a word to Prentiss and followed Reid and the man towards the bathrooms of the club.

"I don't think my boyfriend's down…" Reid's voice cut off and Hotch paused for a moment when he heard a resounding slap. The man was holding his cheek and Reid was glaring daggers at him when Hotch came around the corner.

"What's going on?" He asked in a low voice.

The man quickly stepped away from Reid who made his way towards Hotch. He didn't know why he did it but he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and clung to him.

"We were just talking." The man responded quickly, clearly not caring for Hotch's presence.

"No, you were just leaving." Morgan came up behind the man with another two in tow and Hotch figured they were probably the ones having sex in the bathroom. He gave the man a shove into the other ones and glared, "Let's go boys, all of you, _now!_" He snapped.

Reid didn't make eye contact with Morgan as he walked by with the other three, instead keeping his attention on Hotch's chest. Morgan left the hallway to go and finish up and Hotch waited until it was clear before speaking.

"Are you alright?"

Reid nodded, his long fingers playing with the buttons on Hotch's shirt, "He just kissed me…"

Hotch wrapped his hand over Reid's and pulled him gently to one of the side exits, "Come on, let's get some air before we hit the dance floor again."

* * *

They ended up in an alleyway that had a light near the end of it. Reid glanced around and wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck.

"Did you tell Emily about the one in green?" He asked quietly.

Hotch nodded and blinked in surprise when Reid leaned up and started to kiss him. They made out for several moments before Reid pulled back, his face flushed.

"Sorry…I just needed that."

Hotch smiled and leaned forward to kiss Reid once more when he heard a familiar set of steps coming up to them.

"Hey! You guys!" A beam of light hit them and Reid's face went even redder. "Hotch…Reid…?" It was Morgan who was undoubtedly returning towards the club after throwing out the other three men.

Hotch knew it would be hard to explain away this particular position they were in. He and Reid were only in the alley with no one to perform for, no reason to be in a tight embrace and certainly no reason to be kissing.

"How long?" Was all that Morgan asked and Reid glanced at Hotch, clearly ready to play this one the way Hotch wanted to.

"A few months." Hotch responded without any hint of shame. Morgan's gaze dropped from Hotch towards Reid next.

"He treatin' you right?"

Reid nodded sincerely and Morgan sighed, "Does anyone else know?"

Reid's ears went pink but he shook his head, "Emily suspects something but you're the first."

Morgan nodded and stepped back from them, "Alright well…I'll leave you to it then…" He awkwardly moved away and headed back for the club. Reid and Hotch stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Reid spoke again.

"…I'm sorry. I should've checked the alley before I kissed you." Reid stated and Hotch thumbed his cheek.

"It's fine. They have to find out eventually."

"But what about Strauss-" Reid stopped, his brown eyes going wide as he spotted something over Hotch's shoulder.

"Don't move." A voice ordered. Hotch felt a gun being placed against the small of his back followed by the sound of a bullet clicking into place.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn **


	5. Snuff

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thank you all reviewers!  
**

* * *

"Put your hands up, both of you." The voice snapped. Hotch did so slowly while Reid's went up twice as fast.

"My wallet's in the right back pocket. Take whatever you want." Hotch said firmly, tempted to turn around and see the reason why Reid looked so afraid.

"I don't want your money." The voice responded back with a snap.

"What do you want?" Reid asked quietly, not enjoying that Hotch was between him and the man, who was built like he could be Morgan's older brother. His biceps came close to the size of Reid's head and that scared Reid because he knew he could do so much damage even without a gun.

"There's a car at the end of this alley. We're going to walk towards it and get into it without any commotion, understand?"

Reid nodded and turned to begin walking, Hotch following him one step behind. Hotch caught up with Reid after a step or two and leaned close to him.

"If you can run I want you to."

Reid bit his lip and set his gaze firmly, "Only if you run too."

"Shut up." The man ordered and Hotch didn't find time to reply to Reid as they approached the car at the end of the alley just like the man ordered.

"The little slut goes in first."

Reid adjusted his shirt frostily and tried to look dignified, "I'm guessing you mean me."

Despite his attitude he didn't dare refuse the order because the gun was pointed at Hotch and not himself so he gripped the handle of the sedan and pulled the backdoor open. Hotch couldn't see the look on Reid's face but he heard him yell,

"Aaron! There's more than on-!" Reid was grabbed and pulled into the car before he could say anything else and when Hotch lunged forward to help his lover he was pulled into a choke hold by the man with the gun.

"It seems your boy isn't all that bright. Maybe you're smarter. Get into the car without a sound."

Hotch wasn't about to leave Reid alone with presumably two violent men so he nodded his understanding as best he could but he felt his vision begin to go hazy.

"…on second thought. I really don't trust you…Aaron was it?"

Hotch thrashed as the sleeper hold was tightened on him and dimly he could hear Reid yelling his name before he was shoved forward into the car and everything went dark.

"HEY!" The man was moving Aaron into the car when a strong voice called out to him from down the alleyway.

"Police! Freeze!" It was the cop who had been so angry about his assignment; he had come out for a smoke and noticed the commotion at the end of the alley. He had his gun out and trained on the man who had shoved Hotch. The bigger man turned around coolly and kept his arms at his side as the officer approached.

"Step away from the car." The officer ordered and as the big man took a step forward a shot rang out.

* * *

Garcia always kept the victim's names in an active case red flagged in case anything was ever triggered. Most of the time, when she caught something, it was a stolen credit card being used or even a bank account being opened in a victim's name but what flashed across her screen was something she would have never saw coming.

"What on Earth?" She mused quietly to herself as she tapped her pink feathered pen across the screen. She clicked the link and stared at the still image that popped up. She recognized the men and hurriedly pulled up new images.

"…the first two victims…" She gulped and clicked the still image which brought up a screen asking for credit card information or a current registered user name. She easily hacked it and was brought to a video site. It was mostly gay porn and videos of men but what she found in the corner made her jaw drop.

Morgan was helping move back some tables as the dancing crowd grew bigger when he felt vibrations go off in his pocket. He held up a hand to the other men and excused himself, working his way to a backroom for some quiet.

"Baby girl?" He asked, glancing around.

"I think I just saw the murders." Garcia sobbed into her hands free set.

"Woah, woah. Calm down. What are you talking about?"

"Brian Woods and Darrell Harris! I found a link online and it led me to a video site…it was a recording and I- I compared the crime scene photos to the video and it's definitely Harris's apartment…oh god Derek…they raped and killed them!"

"Hold on, Penelope." Morgan used her first name to snap her back to a calmer state, "_They_?"

"I'm sending the video to Emily's lap top…I couldn't see any faces only the back of heads and Derek…people are _paying _to see these movies…"

"Just like with Hankel…they probably don't know they're real…"

"How can people not know they're real? Those men…they were begging, Derek!" Garcia was sobbing now, "Please, please…get the others…tell Hotch and Reid before something bad happens!" She pleaded.

"I will, Baby Girl…I will." Derek continued to comfort her until she settled. They said their goodbyes and Morgan headed straight for Prentiss.

"Spread the word. Emergency meeting back at the police station after this club closes." He said quickly and she nodded her understand. It was as he stepped away from her that he heard screaming.

"Someone's been shot!"

The music cut out quickly and the bouncers were making their way to the side exits to control the crowd and calm the situation. Morgan recognized the area as where he had left Hotch and Reid and felt a twist grow in his stomach. He pushed through the crowd and made his way to the door, sparing a glance a beefy guard.

"Make sure no one goes through this door. Close off all the others as well except for the main exit."

The guard nodded and Morgan stepped out into the alleyway. He walked up towards the crowd of patrons and yelled at them to get back, which they did, out of fear of the look on his face.

He stepped closer and looked down at the body, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed it wasn't Hotch or Reid. He slowly glanced up at the face and felt his relief sink right out of him as he recognized the body as one of the LAPD.

* * *

**Rating miiiiight have to go up next chapter...**


	6. Beginning

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thank you all reviewers! Please keep it up!  
**

* * *

Hotch had fallen practically face first into Reid's lap when the more muscular man had shoved him into the car and Reid instantly put his fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. He sighed in relief but jumped when a gunshot rang out.

The big man joined them in the car a few moments later, calm and collected and holstered his gun as he motioned for the other man to start driving.

"I don't have to knock you out too, do I?" He asked Reid gruffly. Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch and pulled him closer, indicating that he had no willingness to fight, at least not when Hotch was defenseless.

The bigger man's eyes were running over Hotch and Reid's bodies with interest and Reid leaned over Hotch almost protectively.

"Where are you taking us?" He asked first although the question about the gunshot was really what he wanted to ask about.

The bigger man shifted, "Hey, Riley, where are we taking these two?"

The driver thought for a moment, "The hotel's out but the old man's got a warehouse he wants 'em dropped off at."

The big guy grinned, "A warehouse."

Reid frowned and squeezed Hotch's shoulder, "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Because I get paid to. I also get paid to rough you up so shut your mouth and stop asking questions." The gun was pointed at Reid as the man continued, "I hate to mess up that pretty face of yours."

Reid took the hint and went back to looking down at Hotch, running a hand through his hair until the barking laughter of the bigger man rang out.

"Man, you're such a fag."

Reid flushed red but set his gaze determinedly, "And?"

It was the driver's turn to laugh when Reid's response stunned the bigger man into a momentary silence, "He got you there, Mitch."

Mitch grumbled under his breath and the two bantered for a few minutes, their interactions telling Reid that they were probably not the two committing the murders but that they were dangerous enough to still somehow be involved.

* * *

Morgan had collected the police officers who had been at the club and debriefed them. Many were angry that a cop had been killed with no witnesses and were hungry to get out on the streets and begin a sweep of the city. Morgan had cautioned them on recklessness but knew that it had been any of his teammates that had been shot he would have been doing the same thing.

Rossi walked into the station with an angry look on his face, he marched up to Morgan who dismissed the officers back to their normal duties.

"I can't believe that kid ran off on me. I had to help clear out the entire bar and figure out how to lock that god forsaken door without him."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you're late?"

Rossi huffed, clearly angry about the situation and not caring for Morgan's indifference, "Anyway. I didn't see Hotch or Reid as the club was being cleared so I wasn't able to tell them anything."

Prentiss offered Rossi a cup of coffee with curious look, "You didn't see them? Did they duck out early or something?" She looked towards Morgan, "Did you see them?"

Morgan stiffened but masked it by reaching out for one of the other cups that Prentiss had brought over. He knew that Reid and Hotch had been in that alleyway but he also knew that if they had seen anything they would have reported. Morgan had a sneaking suspicion that they might have gone back to the hotel early.

"I think they might have gone back to the hotel before the murder took place." Prentiss and Rossi exchanged looks and Morgan sighed, "I'll call Reid."

Morgan pulled out his cell phone and pushed Reid's speed dial, putting the phone to his ear as he stirred cream into his coffee.

The phone rang and rang before going to voicemail.

Morgan frowned and tried again with a similar response. He tried Hotch and felt a knot in his stomach when his went to voicemail as well.

Reid always answered his phone as did Hotch, and even if they were…engaged in something they wouldn't just not answer his calls.

"Morgan? What is it?" Prentiss asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Reid's not answering. Hotch isn't either."

Rossi looked angry, "What do you mean 'not answering'? They're supposed to be on call twenty-four hours a day."

Morgan tried a new number and was thankful when Garcia answered promptly.

"You've reached the all knowing Garcia, speak and be in awe."

"Baby girl. I need you to run a trace on Reid and Hotch's phones."

He could almost feel the change in Garcia's mood, "What? Why? What happened?"

Morgan soothed her as gently and as quickly as possible, "They might've played hooky, we just need a location, Garcia I promise." Garcia muttered something about Hotch and Reid being the last two people in the world to play hooky before she got started.

Typing quickly replaced Garcia's voice before she began to narrate what she was doing, "Alright…it looks like Hotch is near Brookhurst and 5th but but it's moving and Reid…hm."

"What is it?"

"Reid must have his phone off because I'm not getting any signal from his end. OH! What? No no no no…c'mon!"

Prentiss and Rossi could see the worry flit across Morgan's features, "Baby girl what happened?"

"Hotch's signal just went off."

* * *

The sedan pulled up to a warehouse that already had a car parked in front of it. Mitch hauled Hotch out of backseat while Riley made sure Reid didn't run off anywhere.

"Pat 'em down, cell phones, wallets, the whole shebang." Mitch ordered as he pushed Hotch against the car and started to go through his pockets. Reid quietly allowed Riley to do the same to him; feeling a bit disheartened when Riley removed his cell phone and shut it off. Reid shifted slightly and felt a wave of panic when he saw that Mitch was not only checking Hotch's pockets but running his hand down his leg. He saw Hotch's phone already off and on the ground and Reid knew that the gun would be an ace in the hole if he could only keep Mitch from finding it.

"HEY!" He shoved Riley away from himself suddenly and Mitch looked over, holding Hotch up with one hand.

"What the hell!" Mitch yelled and Reid's faster than average mind was already working on an excuse.

"He grabbed…my ass!" Reid stated, flinching as his voice cracked with fake indignity.

Mitch stared and Riley scrambled up, grabbing Reid by the nape of his neck and squeezing tightly.

"Like hell I would!" Riley screamed in Reid's face but Reid didn't care, his goal had been reached.

Mitch seemed to forget about finishing up Hotch as he hauled him back over as Riley forced Reid towards the warehouse.

"Boys, please be careful." A voice called out from the side door, "I need them in one piece."

Reid forced his head up to see who was speaking and couldn't help but feel the bile rising in his throat.

"You…!"

* * *

**Oh no **


	7. Family

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Warnings: Mild cursing in this chapter/ mentions of abuse/ etc  
**

* * *

Reid's voice helped to wake Hotch up as he was finally coming out of his forced sleep.

"You!"

He turned his neck to try and see where Reid was looking and spotted a slim, yet aged man standing at the front of a doorway that led into a warehouse.

The man smiled at Reid and motioned for his two goons to bring them into the warehouse. Hotch could hear another voice and realized that they were not alone and with a small area lit up like it was ready to be filmed he could haphazard a guess as to what was about to happen.

"Tie them up over there."

"Sure thing, Uncle Tommy." Riley muttered as he and Mitch dragged Hotch and Reid to the lighted area.

"_He's _your nephew?" Reid asked.

The old man who, as he stepped into the light, Hotch recognized as the bellhop from the hotel smiled at them.

Hotch was too dazed to really fight as Mitch handcuffed him to a bed frame with his hands over his head while Riley did the same thing to Reid.

"Of course." Kline smiled again, "Mitch, Riley, thank you so much. I'll take it from here."

And with that the two criminals strode away, not even fazed by the fact that they had just left two men helpless at the hands of a possible killer.

* * *

"I'm going to head over to the hotel and see if I can find anything in their room." Rossi stated as he reached over to grab his coat.

"Take a couple of uniforms with you." Morgan added, "Prentiss and I will head down to Hotch's phone's last location."

Prentiss was gathering up a few things as Rossi brushed by her to leave the station house and head over to the hotel, "I'm going to have Garcia run the employment records at that club again…" She told Morgan, who nodded in response.

"Do it in the car, let's go."

* * *

The old man walked back and Hotch and Reid watched as he stepped near a camera.

"Now, let me just set a few…ground rules." He spoke as he looked over his equipment. "We're going to be filming a movie of sorts and you two are the stars. Another will be involved so I expect you to play nice."

Hotch frowned, "We don't want any part of your movie."

"You don't have a choice. Riley told me about how much attention your young lover received at the club. I knew you were both perfect when I first spotted you but I was glad for the conformation."

Hotch glared at the man, "I said we're not having any part of your movie."

Kline scowled and stopped what he was doing. He took long and quick steps over to Reid's side of the bed and sat next to the younger man.

"Do you know how much money the both of you will make me? Do you even know how much people would pay to watch you and your boy get fucked?"

Reid was clearly stunned by the words that were coming out of the man, who he had thought to be a genuinely nice person but Hotch set his gaze firmly.

"I have money. Whatever you think you'll earn, I'll double it."

The man smiled, "Sorry. I cater to a very large group out there and I don't want to disappoint all my fans."

Suddenly Reid found his voice, "Fans?"

Kline nodded, "One of them will be joining us actually. Carl?" He called out and shuffling could be heard from one of the darker corners of the warehouse. Yet another man approached them, muttering to himself. He was built but his eyes were wild and Kline waved him over.

"Look what cousin Riley brought you, Carl. This one almost looks like a girl." Kline put his hands onto Carl's shoulders, whispering rather closely into his ear.

Carl couldn't seem to comprehend exactly what was going on and Hotch had a sickening feeling that the older man had trained him specifically for his films.

Kline moved away and Carl took his spot, running his hands over Reid who could do little more than attempt to twist out of his reach.

Carl eventually grew angry at Reid's attempts to avoid him and he got up and sat on top of Reid's chest, causing the younger man to cough. He straddled Reid and kissed him, wet and dominatingly as Hotch struggled to get free. Hotch could hear Kline calling out encouraging things to Carl as he started to film and he was beginning to think he would need to reveal their identities to protect Reid. He was hesitant though, because he couldn't guarantee that Kline would care.

Reid groaned in pain as Carl's weight moved upwards on his chest and Hotch drew his leg back and kicked the other man in the side. It wasn't as hard as Hotch could kick but it forced him off of Reid and onto the ground.

"Keep your hands off of him!" He snarled and Reid was taking in deep and grateful gulps of air. Kline sighed and shut off the camera, walking back over to the other three.

"Carl, lemme talk to these boys again. I'll call you back in a minute." Again, Kline's hands and how close he placed himself to Carl were very suggestive, at least to two BAU profilers.

Carl nodded and moved off but Hotch didn't miss the look of complete loathing he threw at him as he did so.

"Now, maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time. This is going to happen whether you like it or not so you might as well relax and enjoy the show."

Reid blanched as he tried in vain to get the saliva off of his face, "Show! You're planning on video taping a rape, this isn't a show!"

Hotch took a calming breath, "No, this is a show. At least to you, isn't that right? You're doing this for power. Power over all these men, having them do whatever you say. The sex is just a plus for you but deep down in satisfies a latent homosexual urge you've felt all your life."

Kline's eyes went wide as Hotch continued, "Most people would be ashamed of the feelings going around in your head but you've mainstreamed them and found people who have thought similar things but they don't know about the things you do in the dark with your son. The things you do with him would make even your fans turn away. Is that why you pick couples with age differences? So you can somehow trick people into thinking the things you do to your son are alright? But you make your son perform in your movies because you're still ashamed. "

Kline was shaking with fury, "Never has anyone talked to me that way…never." Reid knew that Hotch had taken a leap of logic and faith when he told Kline that he thought he had molested his son but it turned out to be a good leap, "I LOVE MY SON!" Kline shouted.

Reid's voice chimed in, soft but strong, "Your son needs help and all you've done is taken advantage of that."

"Who are you two? None of the others-" Kline stopped himself from continuing but clearly still wanted the first part of his question to be answered. When neither Hotch nor Reid responded he got up and stomped off, returning a few moments later with a gun.

"Answer me!"

* * *

"Man, your uncle and cousin are freaks." Mitch muttered as he and Riley drove back to the hotel.

"Yeah but they pay well so just shut up and take your cash."

"Yeah, yeah…" Mitch parked the car and they exited it with Mitch stopping short, "…why are they cops here?"

Police were all over the second floor of the hotel and Riley felt a stab of panic.

"We should get outta here."

Another voice interrupted them, "Hold it you two!"

Riley turned and recognized the older man that was approaching them as the man who had helped him with the door at the club.

"Odd, Riley, that you made it from one crime scene to another so quickly." Rossi spoke, looking angry. "We'll need you to come down to the station to answer a few questions, you and your friend."

Riley and Mitch exchanged glances but could do little else as officers approached and guided them to squad cars.

* * *

**Well I thought that the next chapters would be nothing but whump but I ended up writing two different scenarios, so let me know what you guys would prefer, whump or no whump lol **


	8. Bet

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thank you all reviewers!  
**

* * *

A bullet clicked into place and Kline's eyes were wild with fury.

"I asked you a question!"

Reid and Hotch looked at each other, silently ready to play off of one another as the need arose. Reid coughed quietly, indicating to Hotch that he would speak next.

"…he's a psychiatrist." Reid could tell based off of Hotch's assessments of the man that he was still afraid of being judged and revealing that they were both FBI might cause Kline to defend his secret with violence.

"Oh?" Kline's attention went to Reid, who was thinking of a back story faster than the old man could move.

"Yes, he's very good at what he does." Reid nodded solemnly.

"I'm sure…" Kline seemed to be calming down, "And then what is it that _you_ do, boy?"

Reid blinked a few times and turned his head looking, for all the world, embarrassed.  
"…I was an escort. I've seen a lot of stuff…you get a feel for things over time."

Kline sniffed with an odd mixture of arousal and distaste plastered onto his face, "I guess that explains some of it…"

Reid watched as Kline moved away and noticed how his demeanor built into frenzy quickly but could be quelled just as fast. He probably only killed once he was in his frenzy, so that meant that Hotch and Reid needed to keep him calm.

"…I-I know you love your son, Mr. Kline. Aaron didn't know what he was talking about and I'm sorry that I bought it for a moment."

Kline's head snapped back towards Reid, "I do love my son. I want him to experience love but none of those boys have been good enough for him."

Hotch watched Reid as he continued to ease Kline into a calmer state. "You don't even know how many boys I've worked with who would've killed for a father like you."

Reid was playing into Kline's sick delusion and it was working because Kline began to speak without Reid prompting him.

"You know, I didn't intend for the movies to go online at first. I would record them and go over them…and over them, to find where things went wrong." Hotch and Reid both knew that Kline probably only reviewed them for sexual release, "And one day I accidentally posted one of the videos on this site I frequent, I took it down as soon as I realized what I did but I found that people wanted to see them and sent me messages to tell me they would pay for them."

Kline sighed as if the world had just handed him a difficult task, "I love the money and it helps my son. I'm not the only one out there, I have fans, people like me."

Hotch looked away, angered that any man would declare what he was doing was out of love for his own son. His move did not go unnoticed by Kline.

"Your _client_ doesn't agree." Kline sneered. Reid turned his head to look at Hotch and smiled softly.

"He's my boyfriend, not my client, Mr. Kline."

Kline studied them for a moment when a ring sounded from the corner that Carl had wandered off to. Carl approached a few moments later, holding out a cell phone to his father. Kline took it and held it to his ear.

"Yes?" He paused to listen to the other end, "I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and looked at Carl, "Watch them. I'll be back soon."

Carl nodded as Kline left the warehouse, leaving Hotch and Reid to figure out a new course of action.

* * *

Rossi was watching Riley through the one way mirror with his jaw set tight.

"You can't do anything once they lawyer up, don't be so hard on yourself." Detective Summers told him quietly.

"I know that." Rossi replied, clearly in no mood to be patronized. "But two FBI agents are missing and this man was at both the club and the hotel they were staying at. Tell me, Detective, how much time do you think we have to wait around for a lawyer?"

Summers bit her lip and rustled a hand through her hair, "The other man he was brought in with only asked if he needed a lawyer…not that he specifically wanted one. You could talk with him."

Rossi nodded, "Thank you."

"But Agent Rossi, the minute and I mean minute, he asks for council, you step out of that room."

Rossi gave her a smirk, "Understood."

* * *

Morgan was gripping the steering wheel tightly as he maneuvered through LA's infamous traffic jams with a grim look on his face.

"We're not far now…" Prentiss muttered as she checked her GPS and when Morgan didn't respond she looked over at him, "Are you alright?"

Morgan gave her a nod but looked away as he did so.

"Derek…"

"I saw them before the shooting in that alleyway."

Prentiss looked over at him in disbelief, "And you didn't _say _anything? Why the hell not!"

Morgan took a breath and made a left turn before answering, "Because they were kissing."

The statement he made seemed to take the wind out of Prentiss's sails and she sat back in the seat, "…you mean like playing the part?"  
"No."

A small smile crept onto Prentiss's face, "I knew it!"

Now it was Morgan's turn to look at her in disbelief and Prentiss gave him a sheepish look,

"Garcia and I have had a bet for about two months now…"

"What? You guys honestly thought that…"

Prentiss sighed, "Derek, you're one of the best profilers in the world, tell me honestly that you never saw any signs."

Morgan didn't answer her because if he was honest with himself he would have admitted that he saw sign after sign but chose to ignore them because, well, it was _Hotch_ and_ Reid_. Hotch was his boss and Reid was his best friend and he had seen them both with women…

"We're here."

Morgan pulled the SUV over and got out, waiting for Prentiss to do the same.

"There are a lot of warehouses around here; we can't just search all of them."

"I'll call Garcia and see if she can pick up the phone's signal again…"

Prentiss waited and stepped off to the side to allow a car with an older male driving it go by as Morgan called Garcia to see if they could get any closer to finding their friends.

* * *

**R n' R plez **


	9. Skilled

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thank you all reviewers! Keep it up!  
**

* * *

Carl had spent the last ten minutes staring at Reid and shooting dirty looks at Hotch. Both men had stayed silent for the most part, Reid occasionally attempting to connect with the other man but finding it hard to achieve a conversation starter.

"Carl, my name is Spencer and this is Aaron…" Reid began attempt number three.

"Don't talk."

Reid bit his lip, licking it to moisten it and Hotch frowned when he saw how focused Carl became onto Reid's actions.

"Carl, please-"

"DON'T!"

Hotch heard the smack before he could even register it. Reid whimpered softly in pain, unable to even put his hand to his cheek to comfort himself.

"Carl…" Reid steadied himself and tried once more, "I know that you love your father…" He trailed off as Carl raised a hand to strike him once more.

"Dad loves me. He's finding someone for me. Maybe you'll be good…maybe…dad has to say."

"Your dad is going to tell you if we're good?"

Carl nodded and Reid continued, "How does he know?"

"He's my dad. He knows that's why he brought you and he always brings two! Because I dunno if I want an older one or younger one so I get to try both."

Hotch blanched at the man's complete faith in his father but made sure that Carl was not looking at him. Reid sighed and looked down causing Carl to scoot up closer.

"Dad was right…"

Reid looked up, a bit confused, "Right about what?"

"You do kinda look like a girl…you're pretty. Not like the others…" He slowly began to paw at Reid's chest and Hotch clicked his teeth together.

"Your father said to wait." He growled and Carl's eyes went wide.

"I don't like you." He responded and Reid turned as best he could to silently plead with Hotch.

"It doesn't matter if you don't like me; your father hasn't told you what to do yet." Hotch ignored Reid's pleading, preferring to have the man's attention on him than on his young lover.

"Shut up!" Carl yelled, balling his fists up.

"Aaron…please…" Reid sunk lower into the mattress and prayed that Hotch would stop.

Hotch paused when Reid's voice reached him and closed his mouth but apparently the damage had been done as he found himself struck in the face and before he could recover it happened again and then again.

"AARON!"

* * *

Rossi smirked as he walked out of the interrogation, leaving Mitch handcuffed to the table and visibly shaken. Detective Summers glanced, wide eyed, into the room and let out a low whistle.

"What did you say to him?"

"I simply reminded him that crossing me is not a very good idea." Rossi placed a hand into his jacket pocket. "He admits that he and his partner have been picking up gay men and taking them to predetermined locations but he insists that's as far as they go."

"Did he cop to the shooting?"

"No but I assume that you've already match that gun we found in their car, correct?"

"Yeah, I got the ballistics report while you were talking with him. He's going away for a long time."

Rossi nodded, "Good. I'll leave him to you; I need to let the others know where our team mates are."

Summers nodded and walked back into the interrogation room as Rossi pulled out his phone and dialed Morgan's number. He spoke quickly to his team mate just as an older man entered the police station.

* * *

"Really? Yeah we're nearby, we got it Rossi. Thanks."

"Good news?" Prentiss asked as they stopped walking so Morgan could figure out their surroundings.

"The best. It turns out Rossi picked up that doorman and a friend who worked for a man who paid them to pick up Hotch and Reid. The guy told Rossi that they dropped them off in this district at a packing plant."

Emily shook her head, "Some people just don't care how they make money, do they?"

Morgan sighed and looked around at the warehouse, "C'mon, this way."

Prentiss followed him as they made their way quickly past the buildings, they spotted one that seemed to have light coming in from the inside of it. Prentiss told Morgan in a hushed tone that it was a packing plant and the dark skin agent began to call for back up.

"AARON!"

They both froze when they heard the voice through one of the windows of the plant and Morgan pulled out his gun with Prentiss following suit.

Morgan kicked in the door and he and Prentiss moved in with skill and silence.

"FBI! FREEZE!"

Reid couldn't contain his voice when he felt Hotch's blood hit him. Carl was sitting on top of him and slamming his fist into Aaron's face. The older agent couldn't do anything to protect himself from the powerful blows and Reid's thin frame couldn't buck Carl off even though he desperately tried.

"FBI! FREEZE!"

Morgan.

It was Morgan and Prentiss and Reid felt relief sweep through him.

Carl halted his assault on Hotch and turned to face the two new comers.

"GET OUT!" He roared, "THEY'RE MINE! DAD PROMISED!"

Morgan narrowed his eyes at the scene, "Get off of them and put your hands up."

"NO!"

Carl shifted and accidently put his elbow into Reid's throat. The younger agent thrashed and Morgan made a tough call. He fired into Carl's back which caused him to slump forward, staring down at Reid and slowly fall off to the side, crashing to the ground.

"Are you two alright?" Prentiss asked as she rushed up toward Hotch's side. His face was bloody and bruised but he nodded that he was at least alive. Morgan was calling in for an ambulance, studying the camera equipment as he did so.

"Is he okay?" Reid asked as Morgan hung up the phone and knelt down next to Carl.

"He'll live." Morgan spat as Prentiss released the cuffs holding Reid and Hotch captive.

Hotch sat up automatically, putting a hand to his face to check if his nose was broken.

Morgan looked between the two as he cuffed Carl before sparing a glance at Prentiss, "Can you go and wave the EMTs in here?"

She nodded and walked off, leaving Hotch and Reid with a bit more privacy. Morgan rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "Just so you guys know…Prentiss knows."

Reid looked over at Hotch who simply cocked an eyebrow, "We'll deal with it later."

Morgan and Reid both nodded as the EMTs entered the scene.

* * *

**This chapter just did not want to get written, sorry for the delay. **


	10. Discovered

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thank you all reviewers!  
**

* * *

Hotch's face was bruising rapidly and the EMT said that they would have to take him to the hospital for x-rays to see if his cheek was broken. And it was only after a few minutes of soft pleading from Reid that he agreed to go.

"I'll ride with him." Prentiss assured Reid, "Morgan'll take you the police station and we can meet up at the hospital when you're done there."

"Alright…" Reid looked down and Morgan gently placed a muscular arm around his thin frame.

"C'mon, pretty boy. Let's get this done quick."

* * *

Rossi hung up his phone with a sigh of relief, his friends had been found with relatively minor injuries when he considered what happened to the first few sets of couples. He frowned when he noticed an older man leaving the interrogation room that was still holding Mitch.

"Who are you?" Rossi asked, the man didn't look like a lawyer.

The older man looked up with a wrinkled grin, "Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong room…"

He walked off before Rossi could say anything further and he took a step to start following the older man when something caught his attention.

The door to the room was still slightly ajar and as he passed it, he could see that Mitch was hunched over. He altered his course and pushed the door open, cursing loudly and rushing over to the young man. He was covered in his own blood, eyes glazed over and his wrists raw from desperately trying to break free of the cuffs to save himself. Rossi felt for a pulse but didn't find one. He left the room, running into another officer.

"Lock down this station!" He barked, pointing at the dead body in the room as he rushed to go after the older man.

* * *

The police station was a scene of complete chaos when Morgan and Reid arrived.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked a tired looking detective. The man sniffed and waited to see Morgan's credentials before speaking.

"Double murder inside the station."

"_Inside!_" Reid blurted out in shock.

"That's right. Some older guy just slipped in and murdered those two boys your friend brought in."

Rossi approached the three men wearing a look of cold fury that Reid rarely ever saw on the man.

"That's enough, Detective. Your c.o. wants you back inside."

The detective shrugged as if it made no difference to him and walked off, leaving Rossi to soften his expression when his eyes fell on Reid.

"Hotch?" He asked, letting the question hang for a moment.

"At the hospital getting x-rayed," Morgan supplied, "He's fine besides that though."

"And you kid-"

"Rossi, how the hell did this happen?" Reid interrupted, looking almost distraught.

"Lots of sloppy work on this end," Rossi admitted, the anger returning to his face, "The desk sergeant wasn't checking ids, nobody was sitting with the kids…everything that could work in our unsub's favor happened."

Reid sighed heavily and Rossi suggested that Reid look at the video cameras to confirm that the man who entered the police station was indeed their unsub.

* * *

Rossi and Morgan left Reid with Detective Summers in the camera room and stood outside of it, both looking extremely serious.

"Summers is going to send a guard to be stationed outside Kline's son's room, just until he gets moved."

Morgan arched his eyebrow and looked back towards the door that Reid had disappeared behind, "You think he's going to tie up all his loose ends?"

"You can't tell it's really him on those web videos of the murders, he probably thought that he could kill those two and make it back in time to finish off Hotch and Reid."

"Do you think he'll head back to the warehouse?"

"Doubtful, he's too smart for that. I get the feeling he'll abandon his son and get out of the state."

"Some father…"

Rossi folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall, "He picked couples with one older partner and one younger to reflect his own perverse relationship with his son. It was all about getting off for him, he never cared about his son…"

* * *

The BAU team left the next day with all of them agreeing that Kline had probably fled the state since he didn't care about anything enough to tie him to the area. A police APB was put out and Garcia was instructed to keep her eyes open for any activity on his credit cards or bank accounts. It was all they could really do and they flew back to Quantico feeling as if the whole case was a failure. Hotch was in his usual seat, his face covered with deep purple marks. He was going over the case file as he would need to report to Strauss what had occurred in Los Angeles.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked quietly as he slid into the seat across from Hotch.

"Frustrated...tired…" Hotch replied, looking up from his files to take in Reid's appearance. The younger man was sporting a black eye and looked as tired as Hotch felt.

"How are you?"

Reid shifted slightly, looking almost as if he wanted to wrap his arms around himself for comfort. "I'll be alright."

* * *

Reid had waited for Aaron by his desk while Hotch reported to Strauss, the others had been dismissed for the night but reminded that they were on call for the next few days in case Kline showed up in any of Garcia's drag nets.

"Hey Reid…" Garcia approached him with a cautious smile, "Is Hotch around?"

"He's speaking with Strauss…"

"Oh, I wanted to tell him and you of course, Reno police picked up Kline." She said brightly.

"He got as far as Nevada?" Reid asked.

"Yeah but they got him…" Her eyes darted back towards Hotch and Reid gave her a small smile.

"It's your date night with Kevin isn't it? Go ahead, I'll tell Hotch about Kline."

"Thanks Reid!" She gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'll bring you an extra large coffee!"

She bustled off leaving Reid alone with his thoughts until he decided that he probably should go and break the good news to his two superiors. He walked up towards Strauss's office and knocked quietly. The muffled voices inside slowly quieted until Strauss's voice rang out clearly.

"Enter."

Reid walked into the room and Strauss looked faintly surprised, "Doctor Reid, what are you doing here still?"

"…my car is in the shop, ma'am. Agent Hotchner offered me a ride home."

"I see. We'll be done in a moment."

"Garcia wanted me to tell you that Kline was captured in Reno, Nevada." Reid hastily announced and Hotch gave him a sort of nod.

"Well, Agent Hotchner that is good news." Strauss picked up the file and tucked in under her arm. "It's getting late and both you and Doctor Reid need rest. We'll speak more on Monday."

Hotch glanced back at Reid, who backed out of the door way so the older man could leave the room and they walked back towards Hotch's office.

"…she wasn't yelling at you, was she?" Reid asked as Hotch somewhat shut his office door behind himself and walked over to his desk to grab his briefcase.

"No, she wasn't."

Reid sighed and took a step towards his lover and reached out to take his hand. "Can we go back to your place now?"

Hotch pulled Reid close to himself and closed his eyes, wrapping his other arm around the younger man. They had been so close to complete disaster on this case and now that it was over what could have happened was slowly hitting Hotch.

Hotch then pressed what he thought was a quick kiss to the top of Reid's head and Reid leaned closer into him, blinking a bit when he felt his lover tense and stiffly pull away.

Erin Strauss had entered Hotch's office for one last signature and was now staring at them with an almost unreadable expression on her stern face.

* * *

**once again, uh oh **


	11. Update

Hey all, so I've been getting question after question about this story and I decided to just do one of those Author/Chapter update…things…

Anywho! This portion of the story is over but if you are interested in seeing what happens to Hotch and Reid and all the BAU next check out my currently in progress story called **Storm**

Annnnd yeah that's it…Happy 2011!


End file.
